Detour to Breakfast
by Mxya
Summary: Hermione's heading to breakfast and runs into someone. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

You made your way down to breakfast alone. The boys hadn't been in the common room and so you figured that they would be down at breakfast already. You turned the corner and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, thinking.

"Don't pretend to be thinking Malfoy we all know that you don't have a brain." You said. He pushed himself off the wall and blocked your way, smirking down at you.

"Granger, just the person I wanted to see." He said; his face inches away from yours.

"Malfoy, what on earth are you doing?" you asked, stepping back so that you weren't so close. He remained where he was.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making my way down to breakfast, if you must know." You said, stepping to the side and trying to pass him, but he put his arm out to the wall and blocked the way.

"And I am your detour."

"What the heck Malfoy?!" you stepped back once again.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract'?"

"Of course I have Malfoy. What are you getting at?"

"I know you are attracted to me Hermione." He took a step closer.

"I am the farthest thing from it Malfoy." You stepped back away from him.

"The farthest thing, Hermione?" He said, cornering you. You felt the cold stone wall behind you and looked up harshly into his eyes. "I think you're the closest thing." You could feel his breath on your cheek as he placed his hands on your hips. You wiggled to get free, but he would not let go.

"Leave me alone Draco." You said quietly, your book bag falling off your shoulder and making a loud bang on the floor. He smirked and took one hand off your hip to take his bag off of his shoulder as well. He then put his hand on your waist. You had inhaled but now your breath seemed caught. You looked up at him, shocked and somehow you knew that he wasn't going to leave.

He slowly leaned his head in towards you and you tried to keep away, but you felt the corner of the wall with the back of your head. You watched him close his eyes and suddenly felt his cold lips press against yours. You felt something like electricity pass between the two of you and you squealed. Draco pulled out and the two of you panted for breath, your eyes wide.

"What was?" you started.

"That was…" He still had you cornered in. You looked softly into each other's eyes. For the first time, you didn't see Draco Malfoy, the enemy in every way. You saw a Slytherin, yes, but someone with feelings. He suddenly came down to you once more, with pure passion in his kiss. You could not help but kiss him back. You felt your arms going up around his neck involuntary as he brought his second hand to your waist.

Time passed and Draco pulled out of the kiss. Took his hands off your waist and put them up on the wall. Looking down, he whispered something that you couldn't interpret because you didn't know French.

"Malfoy, elle est un mudblood!"

"What did you say?" You asked, taking your arms down from around his neck. He looked back up and into your eyes, you were both breathing deeply. He quickly came down once more, this time harshly and he pulled out, as if wanting to continue but being pulled back by an unseen force. He licked his lips to savour the taste, and you found yourself involuntarily doing the same thing.

"See you around Granger." And just like that he picked up his book bag and strutted down the hall. You brought your hand up to cover your gaping mouth. Looking away from his retreating figure, you picked up your bag and ran down the other hallway, away from him. But you couldn't help your frustration. You stopped and leaned against the wall, bringing your hands up to your head in an attempt to pull out your hair.

"Why did that have to be so… wonderful?" you asked, looking down at the floor.

Hermione was so confused. She stood there in the hallway unable to know if she was thinking clearly. She heard a noise coming from back up the hallway where she had run from. She quickly got off the wall and looked to see who it was. She only caught the slightest glimpse of pure white skin and platinum blonde hair before it disappeared.

"We can't… it's not right." Hermione looked back down at the floor once more. She looked back up a few seconds later and saw Draco standing there once more. "We can't." She repeated.

"Maybe we… I can't help it." He looked deep into her eyes. "I - Je crois que je vous aime"

"Draco I don't speak French."

"I…" He took a deep breath, stepping forward and running a hand through Hermione's hair. "I think I love you." He closed in again and softly kissed her rose coloured lips.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked into the Great Hall, seeing the boys already eating their breakfast and went to sit next to them. They didn't look up from their food.

"Good morning boys." You said, taking a piece of toast. They looked up at you, surprised that they hadn't seen you walk in.

"Good morning." Harry said.

"You look beautiful today." Ron said, placing a kiss on your cheek. You look down at your regular boring school robes and frizzy hair, cocking your eyebrow.

"Thank you?" You said hesitantly. Ron's lips suddenly met yours and you were taken aback, but you returned the kiss.

"My, my, my, isn't Granger a quick one to move on?" you pulled out of your kiss with Ron and turned to see who it was standing behind the two of you.

"Get lost Malfoy." You heard Harry say from the other side of Ron.

"I'm just wondering what Granger is doing here?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Ron is my boyfriend." You were pleading him inside not to say anything. You didn't think he would have, but you could never tell with Malfoy.

"I'm just saying that I caught your girlfriend here Weaselbee out in the hallway making out with a random jerk." He pointed out, now talking to Ron. He was using all he could to turn their situation into one where he could still tease her, but where the truth wouldn't be found out.

"What?!" Ron asked, looking at you.

"Ron, I wasn't, you can't possibly believe Malfoy." You said, assuring him. He still looked confused.

"I shall provide a translation." Malfoy smirked. "She is telling you that she _was_ making out in the hallway, but he wasn't a jerk." You shot Malfoy an angry death glare, and then looked at Ron, pleading with him to believe you. He looked into your pleading eyes.

"I believe you Hermione." He said after a moment of silence. You smiled at him and flung your arms around him, giving him a giant hug, still sitting down. "I know I can trust you." He whispered into your ear as he hugged you back.

"Fine, believe what you want then, but I wouldn't be surprised if he came back for more. They seemed to be pretty close." Draco winked at Ron. "I personally don't understand what either of you see in her, she's a filthy mudlbood." Draco sneered to clear his name from the suspects list and walked off, leaving the three of you to glare daggers at his back.

"Sorry Hermione. You know I don't believe Draco." Ron said.

"Yeah. And you know I wouldn't do that to you Ron."

"Of course." He gave you peck on the lips and put his arm around your shoulders. You looked down at your breakfast and wanted to bash your head against the table. You tried your hardest to resist the urge to look up at the Slytherin table, but it was helpless. You looked up and straight away saw the smirking Malfoy looking directly at you. One side of his lips curled the slightest bit into a smile. He looked discretely to the right and then to the left, before looking back at you and winking. You felt your cheeks as they blushed but quickly looked back down at your breakfast. You grabbed a couple pieces of toast and got up from the table.

"I'm going to DADA early." You said, taking a bite of your toast before walking off out of the great hall, not giving the boys a chance to respond. You reached the corridor and leant against the wall, grumbling as you took a bite of your toast. You were more than ten minutes early to class, so you just stood there thinking.

"Don't pretend to be thinking Granger we all know that you don't have a brain." You looked up to see Draco standing not too far off, trying to pull off a smirk, but it looked too much like a smile as he was trying to hold in his laughter. You couldn't hold it in, so you burst out laughing. Draco just chuckled, taking a step towards you.

"Malfoy, just the person I wanted to see." You pushed yourself off the wall, trying hard not to break out into laughter again. His face was suddenly inches away from yours. You kept trying to hold in the laughter and you breathed in deeply.

"You _wanted_ to see me Granger?" he asked, breaking your repeating routine.

"I… uhhh…" you stuttered, looking down at the floor. You heard Draco snicker. "Of course, I am your detour. Have you ever heard of 'opposites attract' Malfoy?" you looked up at him in all seriousness but still trying to hold back your laughter.

"Of course I have Granger. What are you getting at?" He asked, still playing along.

"I know you are attracted to me Draco."

"Of course you do! I flipping told you!" he put his hands in the air for emphasis.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are… the closest thing." Your gaze went from his eyes to his lips and you quietened to a whisper. You longed for the touch of his lips on yours once again. You found yourself closing your eyes as you felt him closing the gap between you until his lips were on yours once more. You felt his arms around your waist and you brought your arms up, playing with his beautifully silky hair. He eventually pulled out and you smiled up at him, your arms remained around his neck. "You called yourself a jerk." You said, remembering the conversation with Harry and Ron at breakfast.

"Just so that they wouldn't think it was me." He replied.

"That must have been hard for you to do." You said sarcastically.

"Yes, but I also came back for more." He said seductively, leaning in and kissing you once more. He was the one to pull out again. He looked at you curiously. "Do you love the weasel?" he asked.

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"I… it's not like…" You sighed. You didn't quite know how to explain your feelings for Ron. "I did, but now it's… just like we're friends you know."

"Because…"

"Because I have found my crazy self somehow having feelings for somebody else." He smirked.

"I wouldn't have to ask who that would be now would I?" he asked, you shook your head as he came down once again and planting his lips on yours.

You pulled out, afraid that people were going to start coming to class. Both of you were panting for breath.

"Class is going to start soon." You said.

"Skip class with me." He said as he held out a hand for you to take. You gasped.

"I have… never skipped class before in my life!" you said.

"There's a first time for everything."

"But I…" you wanted to, but you didn't want to get in trouble for skipping class.

"Come on, we won't get in trouble. The Professor won't even care. And it's not like skipping one class is going to take an effect on your grades." You smiled at him, knowing that he was probably right. You took a deep breath and took his hand, smiling and shaking your head as you followed him in the direction that the other students wouldn't be coming in. He led you into an empty classroom and you sat on one of the desks, facing him.

"This feeling… it's so weird… I've never felt this before, even with Ron." You confided.

"Neither have I." you smiled down at him as he leaned in and kissed you.

~~Ron's POV~~

"Come on Ron, we'd better get to DADA, we don't want to be late." You heard Harry's voice from next to you and grumbled. You took one last bite and got up from the table, following him out of the Great Hall.

"That was one strange conversation with Malfoy." Harry said as you made your way to class.

"It was quite strange." You agreed.

"I wonder why Hermione ran off so quickly afterwards."

"She went to DADA early, she said."

"Yeah, but don't you think… he might have…" Harry started.

"No, I don't think, Hermione wouldn't do that."

"I guess so." Harry shrugged his shoulders as you walked into the DADA classroom. You looked around and furrowed your eyebrow in confusion as you didn't see Hermione. You reluctantly sat next to Harry as the Professor yelled at the class to be quiet. Class began and there was still no sign of Hermione. The seat next to you that was usually occupied by her was empty, and it didn't feel like it was going to be occupied any time soon. You looked around the classroom once again to see if she was sitting somewhere else, but you still didn't see her. You also noticed that Malfoy was missing.

"Oi, Harry." You whispered and nudged your friends arm.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Hermione isn't in class."

"What?!" Harry looked around you to the seat that was usually occupied by Hermione to see that it was empty. "She's never missed a class before!" he whispered.

"I know." You nodded. You were debating whether or not to tell him that Malfoy was missing as well. You decided against it. The two absences probably had nothing in common. Malfoy frequently skipped classes anyways.

"What the heck? Malfoy's missing to!" Harry had found out on his own. "He better not be anywhere near her, that idiot."

"I know. But we won't see her till lunch. She has double Arithmacy." You said. Harry nodded, but still looked worried for Hermione.

~~.Draco's POV.~~

"Draco… I… have… to… go… to… Arithmacy." Hermione attempted to speak amidst the kiss. _'You can't leave me!'_

"Hermione I…" you stopped kissing and looked into her eyes. Your hands were holding her sides.

"I know Draco." She whispered and put her fingers on your lips. You kissed her finger before moving around it and kissing her with all of the passion that you had. You heard her groan in the kiss and you smirked to yourself. She broke the kiss and leaned back on her hands. You let go of her and stood there, absolutely amazed.

"Draco, you know that we won't work." She said quietly. You looked down, your gaze resting on her knee.

"I know." You whispered, before looking up into her eyes. "Are you willing to try?" she smiled at you and nodded. You leant in to kiss her, but she brought her hand and put it up to your mouth.

"As long as you let me go to classes." She said. _'but but…'_

"As long as I get to see you during free periods." You watched her as she smiled her beautiful smile that seemed to somehow have you in a trance.

"Alright." She said, getting off of the table. She smiled up at you, kissing you one last time before leaving you alone in the classroom. _'Man, what is going on?! I can't love a mudblood!... but she's so awesome .And she obviously loves me to… but I can't… I just can't._'

~Herm's POV~

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. You looked up from your lunch to see Ron and Harry walking briskly towards you.

"Hey boys!" you smiled up at them. After double Arithmacy, you were happy for their company once again.

"Where were you during DADA?" Harry asked as the two of them sat down, one on either side of you, looking at you for your answer.

"I wasn't feeling so well, so I decided to visit Madame Pomfrey." Hermione had practiced what she was going to say over and over in her head. She just hoped it didn't sound too rehearsed. The guys seemed to buy it.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ron asked, worried for you.

"Yes, Ron, I am, thank you."

"That's a relief." Ron sighed, placing a firm kiss on your lips, which reminded you of Draco. You pulled out and looked down at your plate.

"Uhh… Ron… can we go for a walk?" you ask slowly and quietly.

"Uhh… I guess so." He quickly took a big bite out of a cake before following you out of the Great Hall. You stopped and leaned against a wall of the Entrance Hall. Ron smiled seductively and stepped closer to you, putting his hands on your hips before crashing his lips onto yours. You didn't kiss back, when suddenly he pulled out and was no longer in front of you.

~~Draco's POV.~~

You were walking through the dungeons on your way to lunch. Your last period had been a free, which you spent sitting in the common room, thinking about Hermione. You walked up the steps and found your way to the Entrance Hall. You heard something to your right and hid in the corner, for some reason not wanting to be seen. You saw the weasel with his hands on Hermione's hips, kissing her up against the wall. Your blood boiled and you just could not watch him do that to her. You grabbed your wand and pointed it at him.

"Wingardium Leviosa"(sp? Lol woteva…) suddenly, Ron rose from Hermione's lips and was floating over her. You watched Hermione's mouth drop, but she didn't say a thing. You guided the weasel with your wand towards the doors of the Great Hall, which were conveniently open. You stole a glance at Hermione who had seen you, her hand was over her open mouth and she was slightly blushing. You smirked at her, with a slight smile before turning back to the weasel, who was by that time floating above the four tables in the Great Hall.

There was great chaos in the Great Hall as everyone saw Ron floating above their heads. You guided him slowly towards the teacher's table and set him down right in front of Snape. Ron quickly got up and stuttered at the glaring Snape.

"I… I-I'm sorrrry Sir." Ron said, before turning around and walking back through the Great Hall and back out to Hermione. By that time, you had gone into the Great Hall and sat down.

~~Herm's POV.~~

You were still in shock as Ron came back up to you.

"What the blooming heck was that?!" Ron asked.

"Ron… I-I don't know. Are you alright?" you stuttered. You of course knew that it had been Draco.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I wasn't hurt or anything." He shook his head, thinking.

"Ron I-I need to tell you something."

"Yes Hermione?"

"I'm really sorry Ron, but I don't think we can be together anymore."

"But Hermione!"

"I'm really sorry Ron, I truly am." You looked down and started towards the Great Hall again. Ron grabbed your arm and forced you to look into his eyes.

"Was Malfoy telling the truth?"

"Ron I-I."

"Who is it Hermione?"

"Ron, it's nobody, really, I just don't think that I can do this anymore." You pulled out of his grip and walked briskly back to the great hall. You sat down next to Harry, and Ron, following, sat on the other side of him.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, quite confused.

"Nothing." Ron grumbled. Harry looked from him to you with a questioning expression.

"Everything is fine Harry." You said, sweetly. You could tell that Harry knew you two were lying, but had decided to leave it alone for the moment. You ate lunch in silence and remained the same way throughout the rest of the day. You even opted to go up to your dorm instead of hanging with the guys in the common room after dinner. You wished the boys goodnight and headed up the stairs.

~~.Ron's POV.~~

Hermione left the common room to go up to bed early. _Very_ early. You watched as she walked up the steps. You still loved her, of course you did, but you didn't know what had suddenly come over her today.

"Alright Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione disappeared.

"I really don't know Harry." You answered.

"How can you not know?"

"Harry, she dumped me, and she didn't give me a reason alright?"

"What?!" he almost screamed. "She dumped you?!"

"Yes Harry, that's what I said." you rolled your eyes at him.

"Why?!"

"Harry, I told you, she didn't give me a reason. She's been acting weird _all_ day."

"That's true."

"I just don't know Harry." You said, collapsing onto one of the couches and putting your head in your hands. Harry sat next to you, not knowing what to say. "I still love her Harry. But she's just confusing me."

"I understand Ron. Girls can be like that. I promise you she'll come around soon."

"I certainly hope so."


End file.
